


Songs for a Girl (vid)

by jarrow



Series: vids by jarrow [17]
Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarrow/pseuds/jarrow
Summary: Please remember me.





	Songs for a Girl (vid)

Behold my beating heart. Maybe more than any other I've done, this vid is love. Well, vids. Buy one, get two free.

**password: landry**

[[Download link]](https://jarrow272.inverteddungeon.com/videos/songsforagirl.avi) (125MB, xvid)

Music: Iron & Wine

[[Detailed notes on LJ]](http://jarrow.livejournal.com/1131648.html)

 

**Communion Cups & Someone's Coat**

_Talk of yesterday and_   
_She will show her_   
_Brothers photographed_   
_In callous clothes_   
_Say tomorrow and_   
_She'll say come find me_   
_On a beach, and there will no moon._   
_But say today, and she will kiss your face_   
_And maybe forget_   
  
_Talk of yesterday like bargain shoe strings_   
_She will kick the car and find her friends._   
_Say tomorrow and then_   
_She'll describe some old communion cups_   
_And someone's coat_   
_But say today and she may look your way_   
_And lead you home_

**He Lays in the Reins**

_One more drink tonight as your gray stallion rests_   
_Where he lays in the reins_   
_For all of the speed and the strength he gave_   
  
_One more kiss tonight from some tall stable girl_   
_She’s like grace from the earth_   
_When you’re all tuckered out and tame_   
  
_One more gift to bring we may well find you laid_   
_Like your steed in his reins_   
_Tangled too tight and too long to fight_

**Trapeze Swinger**

_Please remember me, happily_   
_By the rosebush laughing_   
_With bruises on my chin, the time when_   
_We counted every black car passing_   
  
_Your house beneath the hill and up until_   
_Someone caught us in the kitchen_   
_With maps, a mountain range, a piggy bank_   
_A vision too removed to mention_   
  
_And please remember me, at Halloween_   
_Making fools of all the neighbors_   
_Our faces painted white, by midnight_   
_Beside the lions and the ladies_   
  
_That called you what you like and even might_   
_Give a gift for your behavior_   
_A fleeting chance to see a trapeze_   
_Swinger high as any savior_

_And please remember me, fondly_   
_I heard from someone you're still pretty_   
_That season left the world and then returned_   
_And now you're lit up by the city_   
  
_And please remember me, finally_


End file.
